Renegade Post
The Renegade Post is a special barracks tower that appears in Shrine of Elynie, the last level of Kingdom Rush: Origins. It trains three Twilight elf warriors that have defected to your side. Description Abilities Life Stealer Strike Your life is mine! Attack that heals the Renegade for half the damage. * Level 1 (250 Gold): 50 damage * Level 2 (250 Gold): 100 damage * Level 3 (250 Gold): 150 damage Double Daggers At daggers drawn! * Level 1 (225 Gold): Renegades throw 2 daggers instead of 1 on every ranged attack. Blade Mail Can't touch this! Renegades reflect part of their damage taken to the enemy they're facing. * Level 1 (135 Gold): 20% * Level 2 (135 Gold): 40% * Level 3 (135 Gold): 60% Names * Astos * Berranzan * Grizz't * Jarlaxle * Kaldorei * Lanys * Malekith * Malfurion * Menzo * Traxex * Vaati * Viconia * Yondu * Zaknafein Quotes * Bring it on! * No quarter! * Which formation? Related Achievements BROTHER AGAINST BROTHER Have your Renegades defeat 50 twilight elves. Trivia * The "Can't touch this!" quote from the Blade Mail ability is a reference to the award winning McHammer song with the same name released in 1990. * The names of the soldiers are reference to many fictional character of video games and comics: ** Malekith is the name of two characters: *** A supervillain, the ruler of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, and the enemy of the superhero Thor in the Marvel Comics Universe. *** The Eternity King of Athel Loren, ruler of the Elves in Warhammer, and one of the major villains in the setting. ** Yondu is the name of a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe, one of the founders of the superhero team "Guardians of the Galaxy". ** Malfurion is the name of Night Elf in Warcraft, known for spreading the use of druidism among the night elves. His full name is Malfurion Stormrage. ** Vaati is the name of a recurring antagonist of Link in the Zelda series. ** Zaknafein is the name of an Undead Drow, the famed weapon master of the House Daermon N'a'shezbaernon in the Forgotten Realms setting of Dungeons & Dragons. ** Astos is the name of the evil king of the dark elves in the original Final Fantasy video game. ** Kaldorei '''is the name of the night elves in Warcraft, which means "Children of the Stars" in the native tongue of Darnassian. ** '''Lanys T'Vyl is the name of a demigoddess in the EverQuest franchise. She is known as the Daughter of Hate and is the goddess of envy. ** Jarlaxle is the name of a drow mercenary leader of the Bregan D'aerthe mercenary company in the Forgotten Realms setting of Dungeon & Dragons. ** Menzoberranzan, the City of Spiders, is a fictional drow city-state in the world of the Forgotten Realms, a Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting. ** '''Traxex '''is the proper name of the Drow Ranger hero in the Warcraft III custom map Defense of the Ancients and its remake Dota 2. Category:Towers Category:Special Towers Category:Melee Towers